The Last Ring
by HKH4 is White Fox
Summary: Kent, Max, And Marko descover the last halo orbiting jupiter, and set out to make shure it never fires
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the hum of the normal engines activating, and the slip space engines turning off.

"What's the time, Marko?"

"It is 16:24 this sectors time, and it is 10:40 in the last sector we were in." Marko said as his Hologram appeared on my desk.

He looked like a 19th century Australian explorer, hat and all. He even had an Australian accent.

He was also a smart AI too, cost a pretty penny, but was worth it.

"Turn off the gravity, will ya?" I asked

"Yes sir."

I floated out of my bed, and then launched myself off the wall of my room.

Marko opened the door, preventing me from crashing into it, what I did crash into was Max, my companion (we are just friends!) and co-owner of the ship.

"Watch it!" She said as she pushed me away

"Sorry." I said as I lightly bumped into a wall.

She had long blond hair with dark brow streaks in it; her hair was wavy kind of like small rolls in the water.

"Yeah, right, flown into my chest fifty or so times, and every time it's an accident!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, it is!" I responded defensively.

"No time for chit chat." Marko said, clapping his hands. "The asteroid field is messing with the scanners; you will have to fly this thing." He said as he disappeared again.

"Sometimes I wish I could just kick him in the-"

"Ah ah ah" Marko said, cutting Max off.

"I hear everything you say. And that was quite the rued comment." He finished

Max mumbled something under her breath about strangling, and I went to the front of the ship. Bouncing off of wall after wall, it was always fun. As I slid myself into the chair, I looked through the 10 inch EMP hardened glass, and saw no asteroid field, only a gas giant and a HUUUUUUGGGGGEEEE ring.

I couldn't believe it.

I had just found the last Halo

"M-M-Max?" I stuttered.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"C-Come H-here."

I heard her bump around the short hall, then I heard a gasp as she came into the room.

"no way…." She said, holding onto my chair.

"Marko, turn the gravity on." I whispered.

"With pleasure." The gravity came back, and Max hit the floor. "Now would you _please_ tell me what's going on here? I thought it was an asteroid field, but a _Halo_? This deep in UNSC space? That simply _Cannot _be true! This is right by _Jupiter, _for gods sakes! This weapon so close to Earth…."

His holographic eyes widened in horror.

"It would most certainly destroy almost all of Earths colony's if activated." He said, sheer terror in his voice. "We must warn the closest UNSC Base!"

After a few seconds, his face showed confusion.

"I-I cannot get a signal out, it seems the Halo is preventing that."

I started thinking rationally. How could something so large be hiding from the UNSC? Especially this close to Mother Earth!

"Its been _inside _the planet." I said with awe.

"That is IMPOSSIBLE , Simply mad!" Marko yelled

"I agree with Marko, Kent." Max said, crossing her arms over her chest. "The gravity would of ripped it apart."

"Then how else?" I yelled. "That's the only way it could of hid-"

The ship shuddered.

"Marko, Report!"

"We are being magnetically pulled towards the position of the ring." Marko said, turning his emotion systems off, making his voice icy cold.

"Put us in reverse, then!" Max yelled, and started maneuvering the engines.

"I have already tried, put there is an odd interference; we aren't EMP'd, but the engines refuse to respond, it's as if they've grown a mind of their own." He disappeared for a moment, right as the power of the ship flickered, died, then came back. I could feel G's being put onto the ship.

"In fact, they have just started assisting the hijacker." Marko said as he reappeared with a stutter. "Entering gravitational field… Now!"

The engines went in full reverse, and we hit the rings ground with a soft _Thud_.

"Most of the ships important systems are down. I am running on emergency systems." Marko's voice said "If you are going to leave, please take me with you." Then he died out completely, and the ship went dark.

I activated the hydraulics for the blast shields, and saw that the Hard-As-Steel glass was completely _gone._ Not even a little chip of it left.

"Holy cow." Max said, apparently thinking the same as I am.

I just shook my head, and then I heard a voice in my head

"_Leave the ship, it is useless."_

"Common, Max, we should see what's going on outside." She nodded, and went to the "Armory" while I went to get Marko's chip.

After I had slotted the chip in a chip protecting case, I met Max in the hall, near the ramp, which was still up.

"One standard, UNSC Light Marine armor, one MA5K, with four extra mags." She handed me the armor and the rifle. "Also, two M6D's and a grenade."

She put one M6 in the back of her pants, and after I got the armor on, she gave me the other. I quickly holstered it, then I gave her Marko's Chip case. She took it, and then put it in her bra.

"Safest spot I got." She said, smiling smugly.

I just rolled my eyes, and then pulled the manual release for the ramp.

A bright light greeted us.

"Hello, I am Deventious Plug-1402, Monitor of Instillation 06, and you are the first human craft to land safely on this ring." Said a flouting sphere.

The light was coming from its "Eye"

"Turn it down a bit, will ya?" Max said, more of a demand then a question.

"Certainty." Deventious said, and the light faded to a faint glow.

I asked my question now "What do you mean by "First human craft to land _safely_?"

Deventious said nothing, but just looked towards the distance.

I walked down the ramp and into a soft meadow, then looked towards where Deventious was looking, and almost gasped.

Far of in the mountains, there was a crashed Frigate, covered in snow.

"That is what I meant."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. FORRUNNER

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Max asked as she poked at the fire wih a stick.

"Dont know... if theres a un-damaged Pelican, or maybe a Prowler, We could maybe make it to Mars." I answered.

After Deventious had shown us the craft, he had flown off. We have been stuck here three days, slowly exploring the land ahead of us. I gess Deventious had some control over the weather, because it haden't rained since we had goten here.

I took a bite out of a thick slice of bread, then turned as I heard some trees rusle.

"Who's there?" I asked as I pulled the MA5K up to my sholder.

"Please refure from aiming your weapons at me." Deventious said as he floated out of the trees.

"You again!" Max shouted.

"Yes, I am sorry for the confuson. I thought that you were following me, but alast, it would seem you dont have the abilitys of my Masters."

The sphere shook it self, as if it was shaking its head.

"Masters? What are you talking about?" I asked

"The Forrunners... shurely you know of them?" Deve said

"...No?" I said, rasing an eyebrow

The sphere went crazy.

It was flying around at about 20 miles per hour, shaking its "Head", and mumbling about "Little Knowledge", and "Close Minded"

"Whats his problem?" Max whispered over my sholder.

I just shook my head, asking myself what I did to desirve this.

Finally, Deve stoped, then looked at us.

"I gess I will have to transport you." He said with a sigh, then a orange bubble surounded us.

"What the heck!" Max half-asked, half-shouted as she pulled out her M6.

Her hand froze, and i could see it was not her own will that froze it.

"That will not be acepted, Madam."

I looked at Deve, and almost screamed.

His eye was glowing a sickly red, and his voice was edged with a Do-It-Or-Die tone.

Max let go of the M6, and it just flouted there, which made me decied that this was a stasis feild.

Deve's eye went back to its dark blue, and his voice regained its niceness.

"Thank you, now we will be on our way!" He said, and started flying away, only the bubble trailed after him.

I looked down, and wached as forest turned to desert, and desert turn to ocean.

After a while of flying over the ocean, I saw a giant ...building?

I couldn't realy tell, but i knew it as some sort of bulding, the only question was what type of building?

"Welcome to My home, or as my Masters called it, The Library!" the little machine was like a kid on Christmas. For a moment I thought he was going to blow up with excitement!

"Augh!" I shouted as I fell about five feet to the surface of the building. Max gave a small yelp of surprise, too.

"Come on, Get up! There is absolutely no time to waste!" Deve said as he sailed into the openining that I gessed was a entrance.

"I think somones had too much oil." Max said as she got up, rubbing her back

I just nodded my head in agrement, then we both walked into the opening.

I looked around, and suddenly felt super safe in the building.

Max did not feel the same.

"I-I Dont like this place...com'on, lets go back."

"Go back to where?" I asked.

Max stutered, trying to think of somthing she could argue with, then she just shook her head.

"I gess your right." She said sadly, Then she walked in.

I slung the assult rifle over my back, Then followed her.

* * *

When we entered, Deve was waiting.

"Please hold still while you are scaned, dont want you bringing in an infection now, do we?

A shimering wave pased over Max, and she glowed blue.

"100% Human. Not a trace of infection!" The little sphere sounded rather glee full.

The wave passed over me.

I glowed orange.

Deve was silent for a moment, seeming confused.

"No infection, but...No...its not posible!"

The wave passed over me again, and I glowed orange again.

"Its not an error..."

The sphere flew right in front of me, its eye looking into mine, then it flew back.

"What is it?" I yelled.

The sphere looked at me.

"You." It said "Are a Forruner."

**BOOOOOOM. bomb shell on chap 2! **

**If you have a halo mini story, PM it to me or leave it in the comments!**

**I plan on making a collection of mini storys!**

**(dont worry, your name will be above the story)**

**Whats reqiered.**

**A title for the story,**

**Must be 1,000 words or more.**

**MUST be well writen!**

**Those are the reqirements.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Somthing burning

"WHAT THE H-LL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed at the little machine, which seemed to startle it.

"I-I am sorry for angering you, sir."

Max grabed my shoulder. "Cool it."

I shruged her off me, then turned on her.

" NO! I wont cool it! Did you just hear what that thing just said?" I screamed at her.

"yes, I did" She looked at the little machine.

"Could you please explain?" She asked

"Why yes, Human." The Lightbulb looked at me, then floated down.

"He has the Fourth generation Forruner Gene, the Fourth Generation were the most human like but aged much, much slower than humans."

He scaned me again.

"He is estemated 190 years old, but is nineteen by human standerds."

Max look surprised.

"Wait, wait...Kent and I have been freinds since childhood! How could he be 190 years old?" She asked the little machine.

It shook itself

"That, human, I do not know."

Suddenly he flew right infront of my face.

"But I do know that there are still some of the Masters kind left, and that fills me with joy!" He said as he started to bounce around in the air.

* * *

I was waching from the dark, even thought I had Active camo.

"This Oricle speaks blasphemy..." I mumbled to myself

How could there be a God, still alive, on the side of the humans?

"That does not matter, right now..."

I went out towered the "God" Energy sword out.

* * *

I could feel it.

I spun around, aiming my rifle into seemingly nothing.

"I know your there..." I Said

Max pulled out her Magnium, And lightbulb looked confused.

"what are you talking about?

I slightly lowered the rifle.

"I ashure you, we are the only ones here."

"Shut up, bulb.

I looked around. What was that feeling? All the hairs on my back had raised, and I could feel a slight buzz in the air.

Then I saw it.

Swiftly I jumped to my left, narrowly avoiding the paper thin blade of plasma.

Max shot the area a little left to the blade, and i saw sheilds flicker.

Still laying on the ground, i pulled up the Assult rifle, and fired at the ghostly body, and then the Elite poped out of thin air.

"Breach! Un-Reclamer class lifeform in the Library!" Lightbulb yelled, and out of holes in the walls i hadent seen before, four flying machines Came out of nowhere, and fired beams of harsh, purple yellow beams at the Elite, and it sreamed in agony as it armour started to melt onto him, then, secounds later, his skin started to melt along with his armour.

We wached in horror.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap! i know its not much nd ive been gone a while, but im going to try to get back into typing! **


End file.
